Warriors Share Wiki talk:Imagine/Archive 1
Just Letting Everyone Know Hey all you Imagine members! I'm just letting everyone know that I will be using the apprentice charart outline for warriors due to the fact that the warriors outline currently isn't working for some colors. RCWritera.k.a. Cleverheart 14:46, December 4, 2010 (UTC) 'Blanks' I'm worried. Did you get permission from the WWiki to use those blanks? 'Cause if they find out they have a tendancy to... er... kill us all. FP13 December Cheers 15:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) They aren't Warrior Wiki blanks. We know better than to use those. NightfernMerry Christmas 20:27, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I know I haven't joined this Wiki, but have you asked the creator of these blanks? I know the person who made them, and I can't really see anything about them knowing we use them. Actually, I think I was the first person to find them... TeeHee - My Time Has Come!The candy which refuels me... Trick or Treat! 18:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I know, we do have permission to use these images. This would be a question that Nightfern could answer. And since you haven't joined, I invite you to join! ♥Hollyfeather♥ Ah. Okay. It's just you haven't put anywhere who the blanks are made by and some of the images don't have the link on then ^^ TeeHee - My Time Has Come!The candy which refuels me... Trick or Treat! 19:35, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll put a link on them; don't worry. WildpathofShadowClan made the blanks for anyone who wanted them; you just have to keep the watermark, or if you don't credit her for her work. I already did, so where good. NightfernMerry Christmas 23:34, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay :3 I asked Wildpath if they were allowed on sites and she okayed it so... Sorry for the bother! ^^'TeeHee - My Time Has Come!The candy which refuels me... Trick or Treat! 23:13, December 21, 2010 (UTC) No problem. NightfernMerry Christmas 23:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Blank Pixles Hi guys, i was going to make a cat when i saved the blank from this gallery into my computer and went o go into GIMP to make it, when I zoomed in to realize that the pixles looked all blurred and stuff and i was wondering in when we got them from Wildpath's dA page did that person remember to save them as PNG and is anybody else seeingt his problem? Because now everytime i need to use a blank i saspifically need to go to Wildpaths page and find that certain blank. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 19:14, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Contest Ideas Hey, I was thinking maybe a Sandstorm and a Squirrelflight contest. Comments? Nightfern 12:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Resigning Hey, Nightfern here. I'm resigning as deputy of the P:I. Please don't ask why. Thanks, and I hope River gets the job. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 02:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm sad to see you go, Night. You did your job as deputy well. I'll talk to River about becoming the next deputy, since it seems that is what you'd like. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 17:28, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Apprentices? I had an idea that we started having apprentices on Project: Imagine. Here's my idea: When people join they become apprentices and they receive a mentor who will teach them about chararts and help them create the images. Once they have say..4 chararts approved they become a warrior and then the whole process starts again. It's ok if you don't like the idea. 15:32, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Loudsplash, this's isn't PCA. There aren't enough members to start using the apprentice rank. We're all pretty good at chararts anyways, so it doesn't really matter. PI isn't anywhere near as strict as PCA. 18:21, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Contest The sun-drown-place contest hasn't been judged for at least a month. Something needs to be done about it or else it will just become a useless page. [[User:Feathertail_Millie| For two years the wind blows... ]] 22:37, October 5, 2011 (UTC) New Kit Blank? HI! i was wondering if we could use a different kit blank i went on wildpath's userpage on deviant art and found it Maybe we could erase the fly and stuff but i think it would be better than the other blank for a kit KibaThe search for Paradise... 19:37, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I figured the current kit blank will do, it kits the rank and it's been used much to many times. Plus, to be honest and mabye a tad and un-meaningly rude, I never really had a thing for this blank. Plus, the new blank thing has been put off for a while anyway. FeatherRollbacker 00:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Midnite decided to leave the current kit because it looks cute, and frankly, we don't have any problems with the lineart. You know, that white thing at the edges? We have it a lot for this one. No offense, it looks like it's missing an eye. Just me opinion... Florida Chick Who's ready for the Miami heat? 10:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) alright! just wondering! i found it and thought it was cute is all! thanks for letting me know! KibaThe search for Paradise... 12:51, August 31, 2011 (UTC)'''